Hottest of the Hotties
by crash-rymes
Summary: The guys are havin a night out! What kind of stupid thing are they gonna talk about? Read and find out!


Hottest of the hotties chronicles: My girls better!

(Gippal's Place)

"Hey man! What's happening?" Gippal greeted Cloud and Tidus as they walked into Gippals apartment.

"Yo G, what's hanging?" Tidus enthusiastically asked, Cloud just gave Gippal a hand gesture and walked in.

"Yo T, what's up with Cloud?" Gippal asked.

"Nothing to worry about, He's always like that." Tidus answered.

"Kay if you say so" Gippal said, unsurely, suddenly the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Gippal said as he raced to the door. As he opened it he greeted Reno.

"Hey Reno, what's up?" They both hi fived.

"Nothing much, yo! Hey where are the other guys?" He inquired.

"They are in the kitchen, having a few drinks." Reno grinned and shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Leave some booze for me, yo!" And with that he walked off in the direction of the kitchen. As soon as Gippal was about to leave the door, the bell rang again.

"Coming!" Gippal opened the door and there stood Joey.

"Hey G what's up!" Joey walked into the house and slapped Gippal's back in good nature.

"Nothing much, hey Seto! How's business going?" Gippal asked the man behind Joey. Seto grinned.

"Way better than yours will ever be, machine freak!" He let out a hearty laugh.

"Yes, that's … nice?" Gippal said, slightly confused.

So with that all of the guys were at Gippal's apartment for their little get together.

"Sooo, what do you want to talk about?" Cloud asked. Everyone shrugged except for Tidus.

"How's Yuna going?" Tidus was interested to know since they had both decided to go separate ways, if you get the drift.

"She's fine, she satisfies me and I satisfy her. That's how it works." All of the guy's mouths were hanging open. Suddenly Seto piped up.

"Lady Yuna knows how to get down and dirty? Boy, I never thought I would hear of the day!" Everyone laughed.

"But I think Rikku satisfies me a lot better than Yuna can satisfy any of you!" Seto said with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Oh no! I hope you didn't say what I thought you said cause Yuffie is a GODDESS in bed! She knows how to do everything properly. She is a SEX BOMB!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Well my girlfriend, Mai, practically wears lingerie to bed every night!" Joey said.

"You lucky spunk Wheeler!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Speaking of the wheelers, Reno how's Serenity in bed?" Tidus knudged Reno.

"Well she is top class, in a sweet sort of way. She usually pesters me for sex. Shouldn't it be the other way around or is that how the wheelers work Joey?" Reno laughed

"Shut up Reno" Joey looked pissed

"So G got any action with Gardener yet?" Seto asked' taking a sip of his martini.

"Well let's just say that her moves are way better in bed are way better than the moves she lay's out at Domino night club's dance floor!" every one gaped at him.

"She actually let you touch her highness!" Seto sniggered. Every one broke out with fits of laughter.

"I'd let you know that your relationship has been very intimate for the past two days thank you very much!" Everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing.

"WOW! You made it that far with her already? It took me years just to gain friendly trust!" Joey said as the men burst out laughing again.

"Hey, we opened up to each other a whole week ago!" Everyone's laughter went up a pitch higher. You could mostly hear Seto and Joey.

"You know Cloud, Yuna has been acting quite odd these past few days." Reno asked Cloud. Cloud sat there silently then started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"No way am I having problems with her. It's just that everyone is pestering Yuna to marry the Praetor of Yevon. Do you think she would leave me for a gay Yevon priest?" Seto looked at him.

"Why would High Summoner Yuna have to have an arranged marriage with the Priest of Yevon? What is Spira coming too?" Everyone looked at Seto.

"Hey dude, aren't you drunk yet?" Tidus asked. Everyone looked at Seto and started murmuring.

"I can't help it if this get together is so boring that I have to resort to talking about politics!" Seto exclaimed, downing his freshly brewed Tequila.

"Well how about we get this party started, yo!" Reno exclaimed. All of the guys cheered. In two minutes it was all quiet again.

"Sooo, what now?" Cloud asked. Everyone looked blankly at each other.

"I know!" Everyone turned to Gippal.

"Lets call the girls!"


End file.
